A Mauraders Life
by sirius-and-james-are-mine
Summary: This will take you all through the Mauraders and Lily's 7 years at Hogwarts. Explains how the Mauraders Map is invented and how they become animagus. LJ of course. RemusOC SiriusOC is anyone reding this?
1. Diagon Alley

**Ok you guys, this is my first actual fanfic, so be nice when you review. I'm a little bit afraid of how this might turn out and I get writers block all the time. So don't be too harsh on me ok…I don't care about grammar, but I want you to tell me what I could add to make it better and if you understand or not etc. I have a plot going, but I may have to change it. So bear with me. I'm only 14! Anyways enjoy! Thanks. **

**Chapter 1- Meetings in Diagon Alley.**

It was a normal quiet day in the small area of Godrics Hollow. Many grand houses lined the serene streets. One great warm brown house with a black door stood beside an identical one. Behind the first on was a huge Quidditch pitch. A shed sat beside it holding broomsticks and Quidditch balls. This house was the house of James Potter.

"Grab the mail please son!" George Potter called. An eleven-year-old boy almost fell down the stairs, his extremely messy hair still wet from his shower. His hazel eyes glinted as he looked through the mail.

"Look dad! My letters here!" James cried. James Potter handed a mound of letters to his father, then started opening his very own. After reading the first page, he handed it to his smiling father.

"No racing brooms son, you'll have to wait until next year. But I think we can buy you an owl, as a going to school present. Your mother would approve," he added. James knew very well that his father would buy him a racing broom if his mother weren't so strict. Although Natalie Potter was very loving and soft, she was very strict when it came to breaking rules. James took a bit more after his father, very mischievous and pranks loving. James nodded slowly and said, 'but we can get one before term starts right? I mean she'll never know." George Potter nodded. "Yes son, how about the new Starlight 3000? I have connections, and I could get it for you the day before it comes out. That would be the day you catch your train." He answered. James nodded vigorously. "Thanks Dad, you're the best. Can we go and get my stuff today? Please?" he pleaded to his father.

"Why not? But your mother is out on Auror business today, so I'm going to tell Hobo we're leaving." Hobo was the Potters house elf. He took care of the Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow. Hobo was very devoted to James' father, George. He was also the leader of the many house elves in the Potter Manor. James had his very own house elf that brought him breakfast and woke him up in the mornings. You could say the Potters were rich, George and Natalie being extremely well known Aurors and having an only son. But they were as normal as possible, except for the fact they were all witches and wizards. James' family line went far back and he was mostly pureblood. James smiled excitedly as his father went to speak to the house elves, then ran upstairs in another attempt to tame his hair.

Sirius Black had never been very friendly. Considering how many get togethers his pure blood family had had, he had assumed it was a good thing. He hated his family and all their pure blood business. Luckily, his mother had sent him to Diagon Alley by himself, so he could get away for a while. She had taken her 'perfect' son Regulus shopping in Knockturn Alley, a place Sirius dreaded. Its dark dreary streets reminded him of his house in Grimmauld Place. He had wished to leave those bad memories at home, and enter the sunlight, which his mother hated. Mrs. Black had handed him a huge handful of gold, which Sirius thought was rather generous considering his mother. She hadn't noticed how much money she had handed him, which meant he could buy whatever he wanted. He first set off to _Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions,_ so he could get his new Hogwarts robes. As he waited on a stool, a boy with extremely messy black hair stepped into the shop, his hazel eyes glinting mysteriously. The boy smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm James Potter," he said.

Sirius didn't really know what to say. No one had ever treated him this nicely.

"Sirius Black," he answered.

James sort of twitched, then went on as if it had never happened. "You going to Hogwarts? Hoping you're in Slytherin I gather?"

Sirius could feel anger burning inside. Who was to judge him by his name? "No, I hate my stupid family, I hate Slytherin," he said grimly. James looked mildly surprised before saying.

"Cool, hope you're in Gryffindor with me." Sirius felt himself warming up to the boy. "Yeah, anything but Slytherin," he said.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah, I play Chaser. You?" Sirius answered, finally into the subject.

James nodded. "Yeah, I play Seeker, I think its pretty stupid how we aren't aloud to have broomsticks, I think my dad will get me one anyway," James said.

"Yeah, I have a Starlight 1900, which I think is the nicest broom around these days. They haven't made a new model for a while," Sirius answered.

"Wow awesome! My dad hasn't bought me a broomstick _yet_. He says I have to wait until second year. , I'm so excited, my old broomstick is a load of crap, so a new one would be nice. But I think I'm gonna see if he can buy me one today," James answered. Sirius suddenly noticed the witch sewing his robes magically was finished, and he hopped off his stool to pay. James was finished shortly after that, and paid for his new robes.

"You want to go for an ice cream? My dads out for a while, and then I really want to buy my wand and look at the broomsticks, "James asked. Sirius nodded excitedly. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad after all. They headed to Flortescues Ice Cream Shop.

"So, you're a Black," James said awkwardly.

"Not in my eyes," Sirius replied. "I hate them and all their pure blood stuff. They think being a Black makes you practically royal. My brother Regulus is clearly the family favorite, he believes in all the pure blood stuff. He's obsessed with the Dark Arts, and he's 2 years younger than I am. My cousin Andromeda is the only sane one in my family. She's still in Slytherin, she believes in all that pure blood stuff, but she's not totally insane with it. She's two years older than I am. Probably the nicest Slytherin you'll meet. Her two sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix are extremely evil. Narcissa is my age; she'll be in Slytherin for sure. Bella is one year older than I am. Clearly my parents, and family are all dark wizards, and nothing else."

James looked at his new friend sympathetically.

"That doesn't sound great. Both my parents are Aurors," James started. My dad's brother was killed anonymously last year. Probably a backfired spell, or something. My two cousins are living by themselves already, so I don't see them often. My mom's family has kind of left her on her own. I don't think they even know I exist, let alone that my mother's married. I wish I could know them, then maybe I could have some fun. It's no fun being an only child. But I guess I'm lucky. I have a wonderful family and a pretty nice house. I live in Godrics Hollow. I even have a Quidditch pitch! I've been practicing ever since I was five. You should come over for Christmas and Easter. We could practice together."

Sirius nodded enviously. "You want to go and get wands now?" he asked, changing the painful subject of his family.

"Sure," James answered.

As they entered _Ollivanders Wand Shop _a very pretty red head with gleaming emerald green eyes greeted them. She looked at them apologetically, then asked a very old graying man. "How many times will I have to do this?" The old man shook his head hopelessly and handed her another wand. "I don't know my dear. The wand chooses the wizard."

"Sorry boys, you may have to wait a while, this is taking forever. I'm starting to wonder if they made a mistake or something. You see I'm Muggle born and so I really have no idea what's going on. I do hope that this isn't just a dream, because two good looking boys such as yourselves couldn't be real," the girl said, giggling. Sirius and James puffed out their chests. The girl rolled her eyes. "Joking, hey I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, as he bowed grandly.

Lily curtsied, then waved the wand she was holding. Files and papers suddenly scattered the room, floating all over the place. They covered the whole of the small shop. The old man's desk had been turned over and its drawers were going in and out simultaneously. Inkbottles had been spilt all over the ground, and quills had been soaked in the ink. "James Potter," James said, paper flying all around him. "You going to Hogwarts?" he asked nonchalantly. Lily nodded. "It was quite a surprise when I got my letter," she started waving another wand. (Several glass objects broke.) "I'm really worried I'm going to do bad

"Well with friends like Sirius Black and James Potter you can't go wrong," Sirius said.

Lily smiled. . I've bought a couple books already, and then I went to buy an ice cream to read them. They are so fascinating. I can't wait to start lessons, I hope we can start the first day, wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Yeah. My next door neighbor Jade will be starting this year too. I'll introduce you two on the train," James started, to Sirius he added, "she's pretty good looking." Sirius winked, and rubbed his hands together. Lily finally found a wand that suited her, and quickly paid for it.

"See you at Hogwarts!" James called. Lily waved, beaming, then rushed off to buy the rest of her supplies.

"I saw her first, Dibs!" James called.

"S'ok, this Jade sounds pretty good to me," Sirius said. "Although Lily is kind of pretty hey?"

"Yeah," James said seriously.

After the two boys bought their wands, James took Sirius to meet his father. George Potter liked the longhaired, gray-eyed boy immediately.

"So dad, can Sirius spend Christmas and Easter at our house? We'll have so much fun since Jade lives next door and everything. Please?"

George Potter laughed and said "of course. Sirius, you're always welcome here. I daresay you two will find many amusing things to do. What with Jade living next door and everything." He winked at his son.

Sirius felt like he was about to cry. No one had ever been that nice to him. He still had to go home and face the torture his family laid upon him. His father, Ralph Black kept him locked in the boiler room, with the house elf Kreacher. Sirius loathed Kreacher, as he was extremely devoted to his mother. He wished that in his hiding place he wouldn't have to have reminders of the family he hated. He thought that as he grew bigger they might have to put him somewhere else. Once, when Sirius was about nine, his father had tried to lock him into the small cupboard, but Sirius had blown up. He had grown so large that he couldn't fit into the small space, so Ralph Black had decided to lock him in his room. But he refused to give up, some of the million house elves took pity on his and lured Kreacher out of the small room so they could sneak Sirius some food. His family seemed to think they could kill him by doing this to him. Sirius would never give up, he was not going to end up in Slytherin, and he would be in Gryffindor with his new friend James. This year was going to be great. He was going to prove that being a Black could be something good. Everyone would know his name, and they would admire he and James. Sirius had big plans for this year. As the hour grew late, Sirius and James parted, and James and his father flooed home.

"When is mom going to be home?" James asked.

"I'm not sure son, she has a lot of business to take care of right now," George answered.

"Well aren't you glad I met a new friend today? He's really cool dad, he plays Chaser and everything, so when he comes over we're gonna practice all the time!"

"Nice boy James, don't get into any trouble with him," George said reading the Daily Prophet from that morning.

"Me? Trouble?" James asked innocently.

James ran next door as fast as his long legs could carry him. Term at Hogwarts started today, and he didn't want to be late at platform 9 ¾. He rang his best friend Jade's doorbell a few times hurriedly. He tapped his foot loudly as he waited. A girl, a bit shorter than James, answered the door. Her long straight black hair came about to her elbows. Her chocolate brown eyes stared back at him from the doorway. Her long black robes blended in with her hair, and brought out her eyes. She looked at him stupidly, then said, "can I help you?"

"Jade, don't play games, I don't want to be late and there's someone I want you to meet. He plays Quidditch and he's really exciting! He's my new friend; we met in Diagon Alley. Please?" James pleaded.

"Hold your horses, I'm going," she said a little bit interested.

James started tapping his foot again and checking an imaginary watch.

"Let's go!"

He suddenly thought of something that would make his friend go faster.

"He's a big prankster, like us. We can exchange notes. We've already gone over many ways on how to prank you!"

James was of course lying, but Jade smiled evilly, then grabbed her things. The Potter Manor loomed before them as they entered, greeted by Hobo. James whipped past Hobo, muttering a sorry, and rushed into the great room. George Potter was waiting by the fireplace with a flowerpot full of green powder. "Ok you guys, remember yell loudly and clearly Platform 9 ¾. I'll be along shortly. Ok now grab your things, and hustle in, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school. We want to make a good impression." George stared at James.

"What?" the boy said innocently then dragged his trunk and new owl into the fireplace. He grabbed some green floo powder, and vaguely remembered the emerald colour of Lily's eyes before yelling loudly. "Platform 9 ¾!"

**Next Chapter: The friends arrive at Hogwarts and the sorting.**


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

**Hey guys! Sorry the dividing of different parts in my Chapter didn't work! Oh well, I'll see if it works this time or else I'll just have to right a whole bunch of x's. Sorry about that! Anyways without further ado! Chapter two (that rhymed, I'm good!)**

**Oh yeah I forgot a Disclaimer, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter at all, alas the wonderful creation belongs to J.K Rowling, or else I would be filthy rich, and writing book 6 right now! Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

When James and Jade arrived at the train station, they waited for James' father. They looked around and saw an enormous red train bearing the name Hogwarts Express. A small red sign stated Platform 9 ¾. Many children old and young were fighting their way to get on to the train. Many of them were pulling trunks onto the train, or kissing their parents good bye. When George Potter arrived, James and Jade quickly said goodbye and got on the train. Before James could leave, his father had grasped his hand and said "wait a minute boy, I've got something for you." Then making sure no one was looking he snuck a silvery cloak into James' trunk and whispered "I hope you'll find good use out of it." James smiled at his father, then hopped onto the train with Jade. As the train was extremely crowded, James and Jade couldn't find a compartment of their own, so they entered a compartment with a blonde girl sitting in it.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jade asked.

"No, hey I'm Lexi," the girl said.

"I'm Jade, and this is James," Jade said sitting down beside James.

Lexi smiled. They sat there for a while in peaceful silence, until a loud voice rang from outside their compartment. "Oh Jamesie boy! Where art thou?"

James groaned. Lovely, he had finally found Sirius. James poked his head out of the compartment and called to Sirius, who had a nervous looking Lily trailing behind him.

"Ah, James, there you are. Dearest Lily and I were just looking for you," Sirius said, apparently in a very good mood. Sirius entered the compartment and shot James a questioning look.

"Oh Sirius, this is Jade and Lexi. And Lily, Jade, Lexi," James introduced everyone.

"Hello beautiful ladies!" Sirius said getting down on one knee and taking a hand from Jade and Lexi. He then planted a kiss on their hands.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sirius Black," he said.

Jade giggled, then got up and bowed elaborately. "Lovely to meet you Mr. Black," she declared.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, then glanced over at Lily, who was immersed in a book.

"Sirius," James started, changing the subject. "You'll never guess what my dad got me!"

Sirius twirled a fake goatee, then said. "Enlighten me Jamesie boy."

James smirked. "A new broomstick and a pensieve thingy," he said proudly.

Sirius' face lit up. "What kind of broomstick? I thought he would get you one. Your dad rocks!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah, I knew he would get me one. It's a Starlight 3000," James answered.

"Those basically just came out! That's amazing, they actually come out today! Sweet, I want to give it a go! Please?" Sirius begged.

Before James could tell Sirius to grovel at his feet, the lunch lady arrived.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"I'm starving," James stated, then started grabbing all the food he could handle.

Sirius pulled out a handful of gold and paid for all his things. Sirius suddenly started wolfing down all his food, without chewing.

"Finished yet Sirius?" Lexi asked disdainfully.

"Uh sarvg" Sirius said, as if that explained everything.

"Right. Well, number one, could you please swallow before taking another bite, and number two, come again? In English please?" Lexi said.

Before Sirius could start arguing, the compartment door opened, and a light brown haired, pale boy walked in. He looked a little bit nervous about barging in on everybody, but eve Sirius had stopped eating to see the new visitor.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if I sit with you? It's just some idiots at the back are bugging me," he asked.

"Sure," Sirius answered happily, having finished chewing and swallowing. "Lexi, squeeze a cheek!"

Lexi looked at Sirius as if he were mental, and had merely asked her to jump off a building.

"Squeeze a cheek?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah as in MOVE DOWN!" Sirius shouted. Lexi moved down a little.

"More girl," he said.

Lexi shifted a little bit, clearly enjoying annoying Sirius.

"Make some room for our new guest!" he shouted at her.

Lexi finally moved down all the way, and the newcomer took a seat.

"Hey, I'm Remus Lupin," he said.

"Jade Boulevardez,"

"Lexi Rewerts,"

"James Potter,"

"Sirius Black,"

"Lily Evans,"

Everyone introduced themselves.

"So Remus, do you like pranks?" James asked excitedly.

"Their ok," Remus answered.

"Well, me and Sirius have some good ones already. Now I really want to prank Jade," James said lowering his voice.

"After the summer, oh I'm going to kill her, but we have to be careful because she's good at pranking as well. You should've seen this summer. It was like a prank fest. Quite annoying really," James said.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Cool, ok here's what we can do," Sirius said, beginning an amazing prank.

The train finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Everyone in the compartment scrambled to get their luggage and get off the train, eager to see their new school. James was the first one out followed closely by Sirius.

A huge burly man with a gruff voice was calling, "firs' years o'er 'ere!"

James and his friends looked up to see a huge man, with scruffy black hair and a beard. He was about twice the size of a normal man and about three times the width. James was determined not to look scared in front of the girls.

He approached the man and said, "Hi, I'm James."

The man looked down at him.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts."

James smiled at him, and the man leaned down and whispered.

"Those are some pretty looking girls you got there." James blushed and returned to his group of friends.

The huge man started speaking.

"Ok, I'm ter take yer te the castle. Yer foller me and then ye'll be sorted. Is that all o' ye? Alright then, foller me!" he said loudly, then turned around and set off. James, Sirius, and Remus walked behind Hagrid bravely, as all the other first years were afraid of him. James distinctly heard a girl say "ooh! They're so brave, I could never walk behind him!"

Hagrid led the group to a huge lake; it's silent waters whispering. Many small bats were located at the shore of the lake.

"Alright, five ter a boat, don't crowd it all," Hagrid said, his bushy beard moving everytime he spoke.

James, Sirius and Remus jumped into a boat.

"Hey ladies, would you like to join us?" Sirius asked the girls.

Lily and Jade jumped gleefully into the boat, but Lexi said, "I think I can find a more not obnoxious boat to be in."

Sirius glared evilly at Lexi as she walked away and joined a boat with four boys.

"She's just jealous, she wants to sit with us," he said.

James nodded, not really listening to his friend.   
As the boats started moving across the lake, James noticed no one was rowing them.

"This is one cool bit of magic! I can't wait until we can learn how to do all this!" Lily said.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but James thought Lily was right. He couldn't wait to learn new magic so he could hex people and prank people he didn't like.

As James was staring dreamily at the lake, he saw a giant tentacle just floating on the top of the water. He turned around to nudge Sirius, but when he looked again at the water, the tentacle was gone. About halfway across the lake, the magnificent castle appeared from between the trees.

A huge iron gate flanked by stone pillars with winged gargoyles seated on top loomed before them. A sloped driveway led up to the castle. Huge oak doors were at the top of stone steps.

"Oh my!" Lily and Jade gasped. "It's beautiful!"

James viewed the grounds and saw what looked like a tree swinging its branches and shaking violently.

"Sweet, look at that tree!" James said to Sirius, who got up a little to quickly to look at the tree.

Next thing everyone on the boat knew, they were all sopping wet and attempting to get out of the freezing cold water. James saw Lily swimming like a pro and laughing as she did the backstroke. Before he could say anything he started sinking. He felt a huge tug on his foot and looked down to see another giant tentacle. James started to panic as he attempted to break the surface. He was going to die, but he couldn't! And suddenly Lily's face came into his mind and he fought as hard as he could to the surface. A hand grasped his flailing one and pulled him up. James emerged coughing and spurting.

"James! I'm so glad your alive!" Jades face came onto view.

"What? Who?" James spluttered.

"Lily saved you, she pulled you out of the water," Jade answered.

It took James a while to realize they were back in their boat, and everyone was alive. He sat up a little too quickly, and grimaced.

"Man, we thought you were gone, if Lily hadn't…" Sirius said.

"No, if some prat hadn't of tipped the stupid boat over, we wouldn't be sopping wet yet," James retorted.

Sirius looked hurt then said, "whatever, it was fun anyway. I had a nice swim!"

James glared at his friend, then realized he was dry.

"How am I dry then?" he asked.

Lily blushed a little.

"Lily did this really cool spell and all the water evaporated off all of us so we didn't look like idiots when we entered for our sorting," Jade said.

James smiled thankfully at Lily, who smiled back.

They moved across the lake without any more incidents. When they finally arrived at the castle, Hagrid led them up the stone steps and through the oak doors.

They found themselves in a cavernous hall, lit with torches. Straight across from James, a marble staircase twisted upstairs towards the classrooms. The first years looked about excitedly, then Hagrid spoke.

"Alright, This is the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall will be here soon to instruct you on what to do next."

He entered through doors on their right, from which a lot of sound was being emitted.

Not a second later, a tall witch with a tight bun propped on the top of her head, exited the doors and stood in front of the students.

"Hello everybody, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. I am here to welcome you to the school. This is the Entrance Hall. To your right is the Great Hall, where you will be eating. Upstairs you will find most of your classes, although some are in the dungeons. Now I will bring you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted."

James looked at Sirius nervously.

"I heard it really, really hurts," he said.

Sirius shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out."

The first years followed Professor McGonagall through the doors. The moment they entered the room they were in awe. Above them the ceiling resembled the night sky. It was very dark and cloudy.

"See, is that not a cool bit of magic? That resembles the night sky. It changes all the time. I heard that Dumbledore performed that bit of magic himself! He is such a great wizard! It goes more into detail in _Hogwarts: A History_" Lily said.

The Great Hall was lit with floating candles. Four tables decorated in different colours faced the front of the room where a table with all the Professors sat. Before the large table, a three-legged stool sat with an ancient hat on it.

"That's it?" James asked himself.

The first years gathered in front of the hat, which suddenly started to speak:

Four best friends 

_Came to this school_

_Hoping to teach _

_All they knew_

_The Founders Four._

_Old Gryffindor_

_Bold and brave_

_Will take the ones _

_Who show courage_

_Great Ravenclaw_

_Cunning and smart_

_Will take the ones_

_Smart at heart_

_Sly Slytherin_

_Ambitious and skilled_

_Will take the ones _

_Whose blood runs pure_

_Good Hufflpuff_

_Courteous and kind_

_Will take the ones_

_Who are left behind_

_I am the sorting hat_

_Truthful and honest_

_I'll be the ones_

_Sorting you to your houses_

The Great Hall erupted with cheers, echoing off the stone walls. When everyone had finished clapping, Professor McGonagall took a long list out of her pocket. She placed small glasses on her nose and started reading.

"Andrews, Bonnie!" she called

The girl who had marveled at James' braveness bustled up to the stool and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called.

The girl ran over to a table wearing black and yellow. James zoned out until he heard his friends' name called.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius strutted up to the stool, and sat down. He looked very unafraid, but James could tell he was afraid of being placed in Slytherin. James prayed he wouldn't be put in Slytherin. The hat took a while deciding where to place Sirius, then it finally yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius strutted happily over to the table wearing red and gold, who were cheering loudly.

James waited as Lily, Jade and Remus were sorted into Gryffindor.

After "Pettigrew, Peter," was placed in Gryffindor, James heard his name.

He quickly walked up to the stool, and sat down.

**Sorry the Sorting Hat song really sucked! I am a really bad poet though! So my apologies right now!**

**Review Thanks Yous:**

x0xblue-diamondx0x: _Thanks, I was hoping someone would say that. I've been hearing the term Mary Sue a lot…what does it mean? If it means like being all obsessed with make-up and stuff…no she will not be, neither will Lexi. Don't worry about it. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you read the next Chapter!_

NCbeachgurl: _Thanks!_

msnorris12000: _Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! Yes, her side of the family isn't much to the plot, but I have some ideas…I wasn't sure if James was pureblood or not, so I was thinking of making his mothers side Muggles, but I have to do a little more research! Keep reading!_

**Next Chapter: lots of fun and games. Charms class.**


	3. Snowball Fights

My dividers didn't work again! I guess a bunch of x's will be the dividers ok? Sorry about that. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the wonderful world of HP. All the stuff you recognize is all mine! Hahahaha…joking! Thanks for the reviews guys…I probably wont update regularly, but I'll try…not many people are reviewing!**

Chapter 3- Snowball Fights 

"Gryffindor!" the hat called.

James sighed in relief as he took a seat beside Sirius at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the sorting went by quickly, at which time Professor Dumbledore stood up, his long silvery beard as long as his hair. He wore violently purple robes and half moon glasses on a very crooked nose.

"Welcome newcomers! And to all you oldies, welcome back! I would like to announce that the Forbidden Forest is indeed _forbidden_," he said glancing at the Ravenclaw table, where two boys were attempting, and failing to put on an innocent face. "Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that a list of illegal things in corridors is posted on his door. Dungbombs and Filibuster Fireworks have been added. If you would like to see anything else please check the list on his door," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Other than that, dig in."

All kinds of foods suddenly appeared in bowls and plates. Sirius' eyes were as large as plates as he inhaled all the food in front of him.

Lexi, who was sitting beside him, looked at him in disgust.

"Black, would you mind not eating like that in front of people who do not want to see or hear it?" she asked.

Sirius let out a sort of muffled protest then realized the mouthful he had taken was a little to big for him and spit out half of it on his plate.

"Excuse me while I go throw up," Lexi said.

Sirius shrugged, swallowed and started wolfing down even more food.

James chuckled and followed suit. He was hungry, and after all Sirius had eaten all the food on the train! James felt he deserved a reward. He immediately took all the food in his reach and started to gobble it down.

After the amazing dinner, dessert appeared on the table. Sirius, if possible, was still hungry and started inhaling all the dessert he could. As the last remains of treacle tart vanished off the plates, Dumbledore stood up.

"Finished Black?" Lexi asked disgusted.

Sirius nodded contentedly then settled down to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"First years please follow your house Prefects to your dormitories. I ask that you do not get lost on the way, as you probably will not be found for a while. On a lighter note, will the Head Girl and Boy to stay here afterwards for further instruction please. Timetables will be delivered tomorrow morning. Good night."

There was an eruption of seats moving back and people gossiping about their summer.

A blond girl was beckoning all the first years towards her.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jen. I'm a prefect of the Gryffindor house. If you ever need anything just ask Cam or me ok?" she said gesturing to herself and a boy with brown hair standing beside her.

"We'll lead you to your dormitories. You'll find all your things are already there," Cam said.

The first years followed the two Prefects up many flights of stairs and past many moving portraits.

James and Sirius only half listened to Lily who was marveling at how one of the more handsome portraits had bowed and said 'good day' to her. They finally came to one portrait of a very fat lady in a pink satin dress.

"Password?" she asked.

Jen turned to the group.

"Now, you can't forget the password or else you won't be able to enter the tower. The password is _Merlin's Beard._" Jen said and the picture of the fat lady swung open to reveal a cozy round room. Squashy armchairs sat by a crackling fire. Rickety old tables and chairs dotted the room. Two huge staircases went to the left and right.

"Boys dormitories are to your left and girls to your right," Cam said.

James, Sirius and Remus sprinted up to their dormitory, and jumped on their four poster beds. The room had five beds and little night tables beside each one. The boys' trunks were sitting at the end of their beds, and a water jug was placed in one of the corners by a huge window that looked out onto the lake.

"This year is gonna be sweet!" Sirius said to his pillow.

"Right you are Sirius," James said.

The boys waited quietly for the other two boys in their dormitory to enter. Finally, two boys entered. One had black hair and a sort of pudgy face, and the other messy blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sirius. This is James and Remus," Sirius introduced everyone.

"I'm Frank," said the black haired boy.

"Peter" said the other one.

Sirius smiled and turned back to his friends. Losing interest in the newcomers, he said, "So Jamesie. Who is the lucky gal?"

James was about to say nobody when emerald green eyes and auburn hair popped into his memory.

"Well, Lily Evans kinda I guess," he answered.

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, you've liked her since the first day. I could tell."

"So what about my buddy Sirius. Who does he dig?" James teased.

"If you must know I quite enjoy the company of Jade," he answered. What about ol' Remus?"

Remus if possible, became even paler.

"Come on man, there's got to be someone!" James coaxed.

"O think it's funny how you guys like girls already because you don't even know them yet. I don't like anyone," remus said, turning away.

"Come on Remus, you do the same thing. I can tell by the way you look at whats her face…le something or other."

"Lexi," Remus barely whispered.

"Sorry who? I seem to have missed that one buddy. Could you speak up?" James asked, cupping his hands over his ears although he could hear perfectly fine.

"Lexi, ok?" Remus yelled.

Sirius looked a bit taken aback then said "Ah, thought so."

James nodded. "I thought you two would like each other. Oh you guys, do I ever have plans for this summer! But even better Christmas!" James said.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Timetables were distributed the next morning at breakfast. Sirius, James and Remus were looking at them, when Lily, Jade and Lexi sat across from them.

"Charms, Potions, then Double Transfiguration," Lily said, looking over Remus' shoulder at his timetable.

"Potions sounds like a load of crap to me," Sirius said.

James nodded.

"Your _face_ looks like a load of crap to _me_," Lexi said.

James snorted into his cereal and Sirius looked genuinely hurt.

"Ooh, here is our first prankee," he whispered to James.

The first years made their way to the Charms classroom after a delightful breakfast. Tiny Professor Flitwick stood on a pile of books.

"Hello class," he squeaked. "Today we will be learning about the levitation charm. Please open your books to Chapter One, Wingardium Leviosa, and begin reading."

Every first year except for three opened their books. Sirius, James and Remus were huddled in the back talking about how they could prank Lexi.

"…Yeah, and then her armpit hair will grow and her teeth'll sprout out!…"

"…We could also give her octopus legs…"

"…No that would make her look nicer…"

"Sirius that's not very nice! We'll give her jelly legs. I've got a book on curses and jinxes. I'll master the charm," Remus said.

"Practice it on the Slytherins!" James suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be like a two in one!" Sirius said.

"Ooh, practice on Jade too! Please, I owe her one after this summer..." James said.

Before they could go more in depth with their prank, the bell rang.

"Argh, Potions," Sirius groaned.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The three boys found it quite hard to pull any pranks, or even learn the Jelly Legs Jinx, due to their heavy amount of homework. As Sirius put it 'my imagination will soon die if I don't pull a prank!' James couldn't agree anymore, yet he had noticed Remus being quieter than usual. When he had confronted Remus, he had said he was worried because his mother was sick, and he wanted her to feel better.

Winter had ruined almost all of the boys' free time, as they liked to spend it outside, and the weather was unbearable. The real treat came as they came upon a weekend without any homework. The weather had warmed up a little, so it was now possible for them all to go outside. Just as they were getting ready, James found his owl tapping on their window with a note clutched in its beak.

Remus grabbed it and read it aloud.

Hey boys, 

You up for a snowball fight?

Meet us outside as soon as you can!

XoX

Lily, Jade, and Lexi.

"Finally!" Sirius cried. "Some excitement!" The boys hurried to get their cloaks and mittens on. They rushed down the marble staircase, into the Entrance Hall. The moment they stepped outside the great oak doors, they were bombarded with snowballs. 

"Argh!" Sirius cried as a particularly large snowball hit him in the face.

"Oh, it's on!" laughed Remus, grabbing a huge hunk of snow and aiming at Lexi.

Lily threw an overlarge snowball at James, who ducked, then sent one pummeling at her. Lily laughed as the snowball hit her in the arm.

"You're in for it!" she yelled at James.

A sudden war cry burst out of Sirius' mouth as he charged at Jade. Surprised. Jade just stood there gaping, until Sirius ran right into her and pummeled her into a snow bank. Jade screamed, as Sirius stuffed snow down the back of her robes and into her face. Taking advantage of the confusion, James and Remus attacked Lily and Lexi from behind. A muffled 'oof' came from Lily as she landed.

"James Potter! I will be killing you!" she yelled as she got up. Her auburn hair was dripping with snow and her emerald eyes gleamed with revenge.

James ran away as fast as he could, but Lily was faster.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she yelled, and James started floating in midair. Sirius and Remus laughed very hard as Lily turned James around and around, then plopped him in a snow bank. By this time, Sirius was howling with laughter, so Jade took her chance to pay him back by stuffing a huge snowball in his mouth. Sirius spluttered, then looked up at Jade evilly.

"T-t-that w-w-wasn't v-v-very f-funny!" He chattered. Remus, who was leaning on a tree laughing, was surprised a moment later by Lexi who had thrown a huge piece of ice at him. Right before it hit him in the face he grabbed it with lightning fast reflexes. James and Sirius gaped.

"Wow, dude that was amazing! It was so close to your face, then you just…caught it you know?"

Remus smiled. "Thanks, lucky catch," he said.

"Dude, you have to teach me how to do that! It would be great for Seeker training. I'm trying out for the team next year!" James said.

"Come on guys! Let's go warm up in the castle by the fire," Lily suggested.

As they headed back to the castle, chatting and laughing, none of them noticed a small rat faced boy staring after them in jealousy.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The fire was crackling warmly, and drops of snow were quickly melting, sliding down the hair of the six friends. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Jade, and Lexi were all huddling by the fire wrapped in blankets.

"It's only November, and I'm overworked," Sirius said distraught.

"Sirius, you never want to work," Remus answered.

Sirius shrugged and started humming to himself.

Remus rolled his eyes at James and said, "seriously Sirius. You have to attention span of a gnat."

Sirius looked offended, then said, "ah, yes but its me all the chicks dig," (The three girls distinctly rolled their eyes) "So I guess my attention span is ok."

James laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure," he said.

In the girls' dorm room that night, Jade was brushing her hair, as Lily sat on her bed reading a book. They had spent a wonderful day with James, Sirius and Remus. Lily found herself being distracted by a smiling face of a boy with messy hair, and lovely hazel eyes.

"Lily?" Lexi called, snapping her friend out of her reverie.

"Wha?" Lily said, caught off guard.

"Do you think Sirius likes me? I mean he practically flirted with me that whole snowball fight and I really do like him. He's so handsome and dreamy. The way his perfect black hair falls over his face and his eyes. He's so charming," Jade raved.

Lexi rolled her eyes at Lily.

"Yes Jade, I'm sure he does like you! And you know what would be nice? If you could help me with my Potions essay!" she said.

"Potions, yeah stupid class, but I'm totally pro at it," Jade boasted.

"Yes, thanks Jade. That would be why I'm asking you. You can be so dim sometimes. I mean really," Lexi ranted.

Jade, who seemed to have lost interest of what Lexi was saying, turned on Lily.

"So Lily, who are you day dreaming about?" she asked.

'N-no one" Lily stuttered.

"Right Lils, you know I can always tell when someone is lying to me. Please tell me! Pretty please?" Jade begged.

"Well, he has dark messy" Lily started, but was interrupted by her friends shout of triumph.

"Oh! Sirius!" Jade exclaimed.

"No you dolt! James!" Lexi answered.  
"Oh, I get it! Don't you think 'Jade Black' sounds good?" Jade asked.

Lily and Lexi exchanged exasperated looks. Their poor love struck friend.

"Jade, you really could use a Calming Drought right about now," Lexi said, chuckling.

Jade just looked in the mirror dreamily and kept brushing her hair.

**Review Thank Yous:**

**_xRazberryGurlx_****_: Thanks for reading! I love getting reviews. Your story is so popular, do you think you could recommend mine? Lol…and Sirius and James are ssoo mine! Haha_**

**_Phoenix Plume: Thanks so much for reviewing! I know James is a Chaser, but I like him better as a seeker, I don't really want to change it. It may come in handy, or I could stick in a little twist with it…I'm still thinking about what to do with James and Lily's relationship, but I think it'll be fine!_**

_**A/N. The next Chapter will be long ( 8 pages on word, I'm proud of myself!) so I may not be posting it for a while, but I hate not being able to post my story so you never know! Thanks to my reviewers!**_

**Next Chapter: three new characters will step into the picture. Herbology lesson.**


	4. Strange Happenings

**Wow, this is a long Chapter, sorry, I could probably break it into two but it all ties in with Strange…lol…oh well, hope you enjoy and it doesn't take to long to read.**

Chapter 4-Strange Happenings 

The freezing weather outside did not permit anyone to go outside except for classes. James, Sirius, Remus, Lexi, Lily and Jade were very annoyed, as they couldn't stand being inside for too long. As the days grew colder, the amount of homework let up a little. Although there wasn't much homework, James, Sirius, and Jade found themselves sitting in the common room each night trying to finish the homework they had been set. They had decided to have fun instead of work, and instead had to finish their work at night. Lily, who was already finished her homework, was reading a book, and Lexi and Remus had gone down to the Great Hall to play Exploding Snap. Most of James, Sirius, and Jade's free time went towards pranking the Slytherins, as Jade hated them very much as well, and decided she was in on the pranks. So far, they had turned the Slytherins food into miniature lions and, they had managed to prank Lucius Malfoy, whom they all hated.

One morning as James and Sirius were walking out to the Herbology greenhouses, they heard a drawling voice behind them.

"Honestly Snape, you can't even do a job properly. Next time, you shall be punished."

Sirius whipped around.

"Ah, Mr. Blood Traitor Black." None other than Lucius Malfoy said.

Sirius glared at Malfoy.

"Why don't you just go off to Durmstrang where you belong? I'm sure your mother and father would like that. After all they are almost as much dirt as all of Durmstrang put together," Sirius retorted.

"Black, I'd much rather stay here and be a reminder of the lovely life you can never have. And I believe your lovely parents believe that Durmstrang is much better than Hogwarts, and their good son, Regulus will be going there," Malfoy said calmly.

Sirius scowled and looked like he would like nothing better than to jump on Malfoy and curse him, but thought better of it and started walking away.

James sighed. But before he could say anything to his best mate, some one called his name.

"James!"

James whipped around to see Lily, her red hair bouncing as she ran towards him.

"Would you like to be my partner today? I heard we were repotting something or other, and we needed partners," Lily said.

James winked at Sirius and said. "Sure why not?" Lily beamed, and hurried back to Jade and Lexi.

"So, what did he say?" Jade pressed.

"He said 'sure why not'" Lily answered.

"See I told you so, he loves you," Lexi said.

"Like I said, I knew from the day I saw him let eyes on you. He likes you, I always know with James. Like this one time, when I brought home my friend from playschool…" Jade started

Lily blushed. "Well I think someone likes you Lexi," she said changing the subject.

Lexi looked shocked then calmly said, "Who?"

"Well, his name starts with R and ends with emus," Lily said.

Lexi smiled, then quickly covered up. "Cool."

Lily laughed. "And you like him too," she teased.

"No I don't!" Lexi protested.

Lily just shrugged and Lexi looked at Jade for support.

"Sorry hun, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Lils on this one," she said.

Lexi let out a frustrated growl then started sulking. Jade quickly went to ask Sirius to be her partner, so Lexi would accidentally on purpose be partners with Remus.

When they entered the greenhouse, Lily took her seat next to James, but the next thing she knew, the chair had been pulled away. She looked around angrily. This could only be the doings of Remus James or Sirius. But the three boys seemed in a very important conversation, and they weren't paying attention to anything. Lily didn't think Jade or Lexi would do that to her, so that left the other Gryffindors and all the Hufflpuffs. Lily decided to let it go, after all, how was she to find the culprit now? Little professor Sprout called for attention and everyone sat down. The moment James sat down, his chair was pulled back too. He quickly got up and glared around the room.

"Who did that?" he yelled.

Professor Sprout looked very angry and said, "Potter sit down, we need to get started."

James sat down slowly, scanning the eyes of the Hufflpuffs and Gryffindors.

"Hello class," Professor Sprout started. "Today we will be repotting Mandrakes. Get into partners now. Now can anyone tell me the properties of mandrakes?" Professor Sprout asked.

Lily and Remus both raised their hands.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" she asked.

"When a Mandrake is pulled from the ground it will scream very loudly. The scream is fatal to all that hear it. The Mandrake can also reverse petrification. It has many magical properties, mostly medicinal. The roots of the Mandrake are very valuable and may appear like a person. Mandrakes may be pain killers or sleeping aids and it may induce delirium and madness," Remus recited. James and Sirius stared gobsmacked at their friend.

"What?" he said. "I did a little extra reading."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Very good Mr. Lupin. 15 points to Gryffindor."

Remus smiled.

"Alright class, grab your earmuffs now and a mandrake and pot." Professor Sprout said.

James smiled at Lily and went to get a Mandrake. When he got back, Lily had grabbed two pairs of fluffy pink earmuffs.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked James.

James thought they were the ugliest things he had ever seen, but didn't say so. He merely smiled and nodded. James quickly put them on and waited for further instruction. He then realized that he was the only one with his earmuffs on. Sirius rolled his eyes at James and sent him an exasperated look.

_Smooth move idiot! _James thought. _Wait to make a fool of yourself in front of Lily!_ James slowly took his earmuffs off. Lily smiled at him reassuringly. After Professor Sprout had explained what they had to do with their Mandrakes, it was time to put their earmuffs on. James and Lily quickly replanted their Mandrake with no problem. Professor Sprout ended the lesson with a foot long essay about properties of the Mandrake.

As they made their way back to the castle Jade said, "I wonder what Malfoy meant when he was telling Snape he didn't do a job right. Any ideas?"

James and Sirius suddenly remembered, but Remus looked very thoughtful.

"Just the other night when I was…erm…taking a walk, I heard Malfoy saying the same thing to Snape. James vaguely remembered Remus saying he hadn't felt good and going for a walk.

"Hmm…maybe we should do some spying. I've got one more surprise you guys don't know about yet," James said.

At the dinner table that night, James had an unusually lumpy and large stomach. Sirius and Remus kept looking at James curiously, wondering what it was, but James just winked and kept eating. Lexi and Jade were a bit suspicious of Sirius, as he wasn't inhaling all the food in sight as usual. After everyone's bellies were considerably full, Sirius and Remus followed James out of the Great Hall.

"Aw, come on you great prat! Let us in on this!" Sirius cried.

"Ok Sirius, simmer down, we don't want China to learn our plans," James said as he pulled out something very silvery out from his cloak.

Remus gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Well if you think it's an invisibility cloak then your right," James answered.

"Come on then, put it on," Sirius urged.

The boys slipped the large cloak over themselves and settled down to wait for Snape and Malfoy.

Lily felt extremely tired. She kept having extremely weird dreams. People would be screaming or dying. The screaming would fill her head for hours on end. Lily shuddered. She didn't want to worry Lexi and Jade. She didn't want them to find out about her odd dreams either. She didn't think they were very good, and was about to go to the library to check them out. But Jade had noticed her worried look.

"What's wrong Lils?" she asked.

Lily snapped out of her trance.

"Oh nothing. I've just been a bit overworked. Nothing I can't handle," Lily answered, yawning.

"Lily, I've lived beside James for a long time. As long as I can remember, actually. It's not hard to tell when someone's lying to me," she said.

Lily hung her head. "It's nothing to worry about, I just haven't had enough sleep lately. I'll be fine."

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but felt Lexi kick her under the table. She quickly stuffed some pumpkin pasties into her mouth and started chewing vigorously.

Sirius, James and Remus did not have to wait long until Snape and Malfoy exited the Great Hall. They turned a corner leading to the dungeons. The three friends followed them. Snape and Malfoy stopped beside a portrait of an enormous green snake.

"Ok Severus, here's the deal. The Gryffindor password is _Fizzing Whizbee _don't forget it this time. Now Potters cloak should be at the bottom of his trunk, if my spy is correct. There is also a Pensieve there. Take them all and any other information that could possibly be there. We must find out as much as we can about dearest George and Natalie Potter. My father will be waiting at the highest Astronomy Tower. Give everything to him," Malfoy explained.

"I always knew that slimy git was up to something!" Sirius whispered.

James and Remus exchanged worried looks. Snape and Malfoy turned back the way they had come. James took off the invisibility cloak.

"Let's catch them!" James said.

"I'm in," Sirius said.

Remus looked uncertain, then reluctantly nodded. As the three boys made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, they heard Malfoy's drawling voice.

"Ooh, a wee Gryffindor. What shall we do with him Severus?"

"Let's curse him into oblivion," Snape snarled.

James suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Leave him Malfoy," he said harshly.

Malfoy turned ready to curse James, but before he could Remus yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together, then he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Snape, realizing he was outnumbered, fled quickly.

"You ok?" Remus asked, helping the chubby boy up.

James and Sirius marched over to the boy making sure they trod on Malfoy on their way.

"I'm James, and this is Sirius and Remus," James said.

The boy nodded.

"I know, I share a dormitory with you guys. The girls are always talking about you nonstop. They think you three are like heroes to the school," the boy said.

"Right! You're Par—Pit—Peter!" Sirius asked.

The boy nodded.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? We were just out for an afternoon…er…walk," James asked, hiding the invisibility cloak under his own cloak.

The boy nodded excitedly. It looked like the three boys had made a new friend.

James felt it a bit inappropriate to include Peter in their plans, as they had only met him a few hours before. It seemed he was very timid and unwilling to break the rules. Nonetheless, James, Sirius, and Remus would change that.

Late into the night, James heard his dormitory door open. He hastily pretended to be asleep, his invisibility cloak safe in Remus' bed and his Penseive safe in Sirius'. He could hear Snape rustling around in his trunk. He laughed inwardly. Snape would never guess James had overheard he and Malfoy talking. Snape let out a sort of muffled frustrated growl, then moved on to Sirius' trunk.

"Oi! Grandma I told you I didn't want a nap!" Sirius said sleepily, just on cue.

Snape quickly gathered his cloaks as Sirius began to sit up muttering about his Grandmother. Snape ran out of the room, nearly slamming the dormitory door on his way out. James broke down in silent laughter.

"Did you see his face? That was good!" Sirius hooted.

A sudden rustle came from the bed beside Remus. Remus quickly cast a sleeping Charm on Frank and Peter, so they wouldn't wake up. The boys quickly tiptoed out of their dormitory.

"You got the cloak?" James asked Remus.

Remus nodded, though James and Sirius couldn't tell in the dark.

Remus draped the cloak around the three, and they set off towards the portrait of the fat lady. James noiselessly opened the portrait, and the fat lady said, "no thanks my dear, I've had enough tea!" Remus snickered as they passed the portrait.

The three boys felt thoroughly ready for whatever was thrown at them. After meeting Malfoy trying to curse Peter, they had gone to the library and looked up many hexes and curses. James felt they had many good ones. On their way back to their Common Room, they had practiced on many passing Slytherins. Now, they were headed to the Astronomy Tower to catch Snape and practice a bit more. Very inconveniently, on their way, they ran into Peeves, the school poltergeist.

"Who's there?" he asked evilly. "Some ickle students getting into trouble?" Peeves jeered.

The boys were frozen in their steps. Lost for words, James said the first thing that came to mind. They didn't have time to deal with Peeves right now.

"No. It's some trouble makers going to prank Filch," James said.

Peeves, who usually delighted in pranking and annoying Filch, smiled. Usually it was his favorite hobby to annoy people, and as he was good at it, he didn't need any help.

"Filch is on the third floor. He's patrolling the corridor." Peeves said, attempting to be helpful.

"Thanks loads Peeves," Sirius said. Peeves flew away blowing raspberries with his tongue.

The boys seemed to have been holding their breath. They all suddenly relaxed. The three boys shuffled along the corridor underneath the invisibility cloak. They jumped at every creak and crack the old castle emitted. They froze whenever they heard anything remotely close to a voice. They started climbing the stairs towards the Astronomy tower, then stopped as they heard voices.

"Where are they Severus?" Malfoy asked. It seemed as though he had just arrived.

"Sir, when I went to check both Cloak and Penseive were gone. I checked his dorm mates trunks as well. Nothing. Under their beds was clean and there was no hint of anything hidden." Snape said. "I don't know where they could've gone!"

As the three boys inched closer they could see Julius Malfoy sitting arrogantly on a broom.

"What?" Julius Malfoy hissed.

"Potter and his friends were all in their beds, I swear!" Snape replied. "Severus, you have already made many mis" Malfoy started, then was suddenly cut off, as he was hit by a curse from Remus.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Remus had whispered.

Mr. Malfoy's legs started a frenzied tap dance, causing him to almost fall off his broom.

The three boys snickered under the Invisibility Cloak. Julius Malfoy very quickly muttered the counter curse, and looked at Snape.

"Has someone followed you Severus?" he asked angrily.

Snape was basically shaking underneath his cloak now. He looked very timid and afraid. Snape was obviously at a loss for words. He was just about to stutter a response, when James muttered "_Stupefy_!"

Snape keeled over, almost falling off the tower. Malfoy made no move to save him, but scanned the tower landing crucially. There was a moment where he rested his eyes on the place James, Sirius and Remus were sitting, barely breathing, although they were shaking with laughter.

"_Densaugeo_!" Sirius whispered without moving his mouth.

Malfoy's teeth instantly began to grow. By the time he realized what was happening, his teeth were down to the bottom of his chin. All three boys shook with silent laughter and it was all they could do to not let out a howl. Malfoy scanned the landing once more, then looked behind him, as if waiting for a signal. He finally muttered something, and zoomed off on his broomstick, leaving Snape stunned and three laughing boys behind him.

After James was sure Malfoy was out of sight, and Snape was re-stunned, he whipped the invisibility cloak off, and began howling with laughter. Sirius and Remus joined in, clutching their stomachs.

They were suddenly interrupted by quick, uneven footsteps making their way up the stairs to the tower. James, realizing the boys didn't have the cloak on too late, made a run for it.

"Potter, Black and Lupin. I should have known," an evil voice spoke from the darkness of the stairwell.

James stopped in his tracks and Sirius and Remus squinted into the darkness. The old, ugly caretaker Filch, was waiting for them in the shadows.

"And what have we here? Severus Snape? Stunned? We are in trouble aren't we." Filch said.

James tried to hitch an innocent look on his face, but failed.

"Detention. Detention," Filch muttered.

James and Sirius looked unconcerned, but Remus looked appalled.

"That's right Mr. Lupin. Detention! But what to do with you?" Filch spoke to himself.

Sirius and James looked as if the hadn't a care in the world, James becoming particularly interested in his fingernails, and Sirius with an invisible watch. The two boys were used to getting in trouble. But Remus looked as if he never would have dreamed of ever getting a detention. He looked frightened at the thought of it.

"I'll decide later. Lupin, take Snape to the hospital wing. I would like to see you in my office later. Black, Potter, come with me," Filch hissed.

Sirius and James walked behind Filch as he led them to his office. Remus slung Snape over his shoulder and carried him to the hospital wing.

The corridors were eerie and extremely dark that night. Sirius and James kept looking behind their backs as if expecting something to follow them. They heard a whisper, and an invisible wind swept past James' robes. Filch suddenly turned around and looked at the boys.

"What are you two doing following me around?" he asked.

James and Sirius looked completely nonplussed.

"Get off to bed you scoundrels. This is your warning," Filch said.

James and Sirius didn't waste any time heading off to bed. Once they were sure they were quite far from Filch, they turned a corner and doubled back to meet Remus at the hospital wing.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "I have no clue, something just—AH!" he screamed.

Sirius jumped. "What?"

James whipped around. "Something just grabbed my butt! What are you playing at?" he yelled down the empty corridor.

A giggle came from in front of James and he looked around wildly.

"Who's there?" he asked.

His only answers were a couple more giggles.

"Show yourself," Sirius whispered.

"Not so confident in the dark are you guys?" a familiar voice said from the shadows, and Jade, Lily, and Lexi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Here's your cloak," Jade said, handing it to James.

James snatched his cloak out of his friends hands. He looked at them searchingly and glared at their innocent smiles.

"Didn't think you were the only ones allowed to roam the corridors at night, did you?" Lily asked.

James shook his head angrily.

"We were just going to find remus," Sirius said.

"Well we're coming with you," Lexi stated.

"No, we can manage thanks," James said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for the memory charm Lily had set on Filch, you two would be in lots of trouble right now so let us come," jade said.

Sirius gaped at Lily.

"You can do a memory charm?" he asked.

Lily nodded proudly. James just shook his head and turned around.

"If you want to come you have to be quiet," he said.

Jade snorted. "Lead on stupid."

The small group wandered the corridors for a while, until they finally found Remus.

He smiled at them gratefully, and james explained what had happened after they had left. The group made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room as quick as possible. When they were finally back into the comforting room, Sirius said, 'well close one tonight guys, good thing we caught them."

Lily looked at Sirius penetratingly.

"What were you boys up to?"

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other mischievously.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

Lily glared at them, then said, "fine, I'm going to bed, but mark my words I will get to the bottom of this."

Sirius glared at James. "If you didn't like her so much, I'd ditch her. She's gonna make trouble," he whispered.

The boys were delighted to see that Snape was not at the Slytherin table the next morning at breakfast. Malfoy was looking bothered by something. (Perhaps his fathers' teeth had not yet grown back?) Nonetheless, James and Sirius were very happy about how their midnight rampage had gone.

" Come on Remus, its only a detention. I reckon James and I could compete since you don't like them. I bet you I'd win, I so much more of a trouble maker," Sirius boasted.

"In your dreams Sirius, I could beat you any day, with dates and detention."

Remus snorted into his cup.

"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asked concernedly.

Remus smiled. "Nothing, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Hospital wing," Sirius recommended, clearly not getting the joke.

Remus rolled his eyes and kept eating. He contented himself with listening to James and Sirius bicker and debate about who could get more girls and detention than the other.

Peter, who had taken to hanging out with the three boys, had finished breakfast early and was already waiting in the Charms classroom when Remus entered, James and Sirius trailing behind him.

The boys settled down, waiting for Professor Flitwick.

"Do you guys think I could get away with asked Lily to tutor me for Charms?" James asked his friends.

"No you prat, she knows you're good at harms anyway, she's not going to tutor you," Sirius answered.

James went back to thinking of other ways he could get together with Lily.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't even think she likes me like that," James answered as if that settled the matter.

"Never stopped you before. There was that one girl at the Quidditch World Cup you asked out when you were seven," Sirius answered.

"How did you know?" James asked confused.

"Jade," Sirius merely stated.

James started to grow hot in the face. "So, I was seven."

Sirius shrugged.

"I'd go for it mate. You should wait until Christmas holidays, I'll ask Jade." He said.

James nodded. "Yeah, and Remus could ask Lexi."

It was Remus' turn to blush.

"Can we talk about something else please?" he asked.

Sirius and James shook their head, but before they could start interrogating Remus, the three girls arrived.

"Lily, Jade and Lexi. We would like to introduce you to Peter," Sirius said.

The girls all looked around excitedly for another good looking boy until their eyes fell upon the watery-eyed boy sitting beside Remus.

"That's Peter?" Jade asked.

James nodded, "the one and only," he said.

Lily smiled nicely, and Jade and Lexi followed suit.

The moment they turned around, Jade said, "what is he doing with a bunch of good looking boys like them?"

Lily and Lexi shrugged, clearly bewildered.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom at that moment, and silenced the class. Since Christmas was coming, he had decided they would just review. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter chatted as shouts of "Wingardium Leviosa!" filled the air.

After an enjoyable class of Defense Against the Dark Arts, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Sirius and James had been bored in class, so they had decided to hex Malfoy in transfiguration. They had 'accidentally' said the wrong hex (James: furnunculus, Sirius: Scourgify) and Malfoy had started spurting large pink bubbles out of his mouth while his face turned green with trees.

But they had earned a detention, and Remus was very glad he had not been part of that prank, as their consequence was to clean out the bedpans in the hospital wing without magic.

"Excited for detention tomorrow night Sirius?" James asked, as they sat in the Common Room, finishing up the days homework.

Sirius nodded mischievously and bent back over his parchment. James had sent a letter to his father about his detention and had happily received a letter back that night with a parcel attached to it.

"Look what my dad sent me," he said.

Sirius, Remus and Peter gathered around to look at the two identical objects James was holding.

"Mirrors?" Sirius asked.

"Not just mirrors, two way mirrors, so that if they put us in separate detentions, we can still talk to each other," James explained.

"Sweet, that's awesome!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, we need to find a way to sneak our wands into those detentions. We can't transfigure them , because how are we going to transfigure them back." James said.

Sirius nodded.

"Any ideas Remus?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. He was looking quite sick and pale.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"I'll be right back guys, I need to go to the library for something in my essay," James said.

The other three boys nodded.

James quickly left the Common Room. He was going to research odd diseases. He walked aimlessly, until he came to the library. He entered and went straight to a bookshelf on diseases. _Something that happens often…_ he thought. He came across a book labeled _A Guide to Magical Maladies and Injuries. _He took it to one of the tables in the back of the library. It was a long time before he noticed he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly looked around and saw gleaming emerald eyes looking at him.

"You've been there for a while," Lily said, picking up her things and going to sit with James.

"You've been watching me for a long time," he countered.

Lily smiled. "I thought you might need some help."

"Well, I'm looking up something that happens very often. It seems monthly. It's some sort of disease," James answered.

"There's lots of diseases that could fit that. Think, what comes once every month?" Lily said.

"uummm…the sun—no that comes every day. The moon!" James said.

Lily nodded. "Now think what magical diseases come and go with the moon."

James thought hard, then realized what Lily was telling him. "A werewolf." He said defiantly.

Lily nodded "good, you're right."

James' face fell. Remus? A werewolf? How was it possible? James looked into Lily's knowing eyes. _Lily knows_ he thought.

"Are their any other—erm—diseases?" James asked hopefully.

"Not that I can think of," Lily answered, leaning closer to James.

For a moment, he thought she was going to kiss him, but she bent low over the book he was reading.

"Look, it's right there," she said.

James looked down at his book.

_A werewolf or" lycanthrope" is any human with the capacity to transform into an unusually ferocious wolf. Active only at night and under the full moon, it devours humans and livestock, ripping out their throats. Usually werewolves are passed on by bad genes in the family, a curse, or being bitten by a werewolf (see page 224 for treatment). As witch persecution became more popular across Europe, many were arrested and burned for being a werewolf. Werewolves usually prepare for their transformation by rubbing ointments made out of the belladonna root, deadly nightshade, bat's blood, cinquefoil, henbane, soon and many other unpleasant ingredients. Many people simply look like werewolves and only have a rare disease of the genes called hypertrichosis, or porphyria, but this is rarely the case. Werewolves usually leave marks on themselves from being unable to find any other victims. _

Another passage read:

_The word werewolf is a contraction of the old-Saxon word wer (which means, "man") and wolfwerwolf, manwolf. Another term lycanthrope, often used to describe werewolves, however, refers to someone who suffers from a mental disease of fantasizing being a wolf. This particular mental disorder is termed lycanthropy. Many healers believed that such melancholy could lead to insanity, hallucination and delusion. One healer recommended that the lycanthrope should be treated with baths, purging, bleeding, dietary measures; to promote a state of mental calmness, rubbing opium into the nostrils. In his1621's work entitled Anatomy of Melancholy Robert Burton, considered lycanthrope to be a form of madness, and he blamed every thing from sorcerers and witches to poor diet, bad air, sleeplessness and even lack of exercise. _

James re-read the passage again, then looked at Lily.

"I know James, it's ok," she said.

"How did you find out?" James asked. "Will you keep it a secret?"

Lily nodded. "I wouldn't dream of telling anybody, and I hope no one else will find out."

James smiled, "thanks."

"No problem, are you going to talk to him about it?" Lily asked.

"Eventually," James said.

"Good, I hope he takes it ok." Lily said.

"You wanna walk back to the Common Room with me?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," James said.

The two friends exited the library and set off for the Gryffindor Tower. James walked at a normal pace, then suddenly realized that Lily wasn't there anymore. He turned around quickly.

"What's up Lils?" he asked.

"James, can you keep a secret?" Lily asked.

"Sure," James said, wondering what it was Lily had to tell him.

"Good, I've been needing someone to talk to for a long time about this," she said, her voice suddenly breaking.

James sort of stood there awkwardly, then Lily ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. James wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just so scared," she said.

"James, I've been having these dreams lately. They all involve you, Sirius and Jade dying. I'm getting so scared. I don't know what to do! I don't want you guys to die! Oh and those are only the ones I started having at the beginning of the year. Now I'm dreaming about me holding a baby and crying, then a flash of green light, and I always wake up," Lily stopped for breath.

James looked shocked.

"Wow, where are these coming from?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know!" she said hugging him tighter.

"Are you part seer?" James asked.

"I don't know, what's a seer?" Lily asked.

"Someone who can tell the future. The either have dreams about it or they predict things." James answered.

"I don't know." Lily sobbed.

"Well, forget about it, we can look up dreams tomorrow. I'll come help you." James said.

"One more thing James," Lily whispered.

They had suddenly come to the painting of the Fat Lady and Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I really really like you ," Lily said.

"I really like you too," James answered. He was glad he could finally tell her he liked her. He screwed up all his courage for what he was about to do.

"Lily, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked suddenly.

Lily looked mildly shocked, but smiled nonetheless and said, "of course James Potter, I would love to."

James smiled, then felt as though he was on the clouds. He practically skipped up to his dorm, where Remus, Sirius and Peter were waiting for him.

"You've never taken that long to do an essay, what's up?" Sirius asked his happy friend.

"I asked Lily out," James said a bit stunned.

"Good job mate! What did she say?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" James sang.

Sirius rolled his eyes., exchanged an exasperated look with Remus, and pulled the hangings shut over his bed.

**Next Chapter: Christmas Break James, then Remus'.**


End file.
